Dani Fenton
by FReeTOBeMe1311
Summary: Dani Fenton just has to find Danny and she doesn't know why but she does now that she misses him and maybe he is the key to fullifilling her purpose in life. DannyxDani Father/daughter
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Danielle Fenton, but most people call me Dani for short. I am a c-clone of the world famous, Danny Phantom/Fenton, and after he revealed his secret to the world, I knew I had to find him because his secret was the only thing holding me back. I am half ghost like him but much weaker due to the fact that I haven't had a decent meal in two or three months or a decent nights sleep.

I looked around, subconsciously checking for bystanders, while I let the cool blue ring wash over my body and shout Danny's/my catchphrase.

I take off into the air, flying in the direction I'm assuming Amity Park is in. After flying at 112 mph for a good 30-40 minutes, an Amity Park welcome sign comes into view and I spot a stretch of trees in a nearby park.

Deciding to land between an oak and a cypress tree I allowed the transformation from ghost to human to take place. After turning human I figured that I probably wasn't going to be able to find Danny without help, even though the last time it didn't go so well. I considered my options but I couldn't find a solution so I just started walking in a random direction, hoping that I could find a way out of these woods.

—–-—•/¢§₩¥¢'č•

After walking around in what I'm guessing is east, I see the trees start to thin out and I know I'm getting close to the exit.

"Danielle?"

I turned around to see who called my name.

"Valerie! I am so happy to see you" and I was because I had absolutely no idea where I was going.

"Danielle, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?!"

"No I'm fine but I need to find Danny and I can't find my way out of these woods" I said sheepishly while looking at my /very/ interesting shoelaces.

"why didn't you just transform and fly over the trees?" She asked and I suddenly felt very stupid.

"...I forgot?" I say but it came out more like a question and I hear her mutter 'clueless' or 'useless' but I'm not sure...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Can we please stop with the awkward stares and the silent questions!" I say because I was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhh, ok? You, um, said you needed to find Danny right?" she said, I guess she was a _little bit_ shocked by my sudden outburst but I was un-phazed by it.

"Yeah!" I responded enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll take you to him but the reporters might be a tough crowd to get through." she says and as soon as we get there I know why. There was an ocean of people surrounding Fenton Works...

($¢€₩§`ñ

Valerie and I were trying to get through the huge crowd when I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey! Why don't I just go ghost and fly us through the crowd?" I suggested.

"...ok, I guess it's worth a shot" she responded so I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a nearby alley out of habit. When I was sure no one was watching I let the rings wash over my body and transform me into Danielle Phantom (dani for short).

I turned both me and Valerie invisible and intangible and fly us to the building. As I phased through the wall I saw Danny, and his ghost sense went off. He looked startled but battle-ready at the same time and I chose that moment to turn visible (and tangible of coarse).

"Hey cuz.." I said shyly and looked down while he gasped.

"_Danielle_" he breathed and his family started to look at me funny "What are you doing here?" he asks

"Oh you know, just chilling" I say weakly while I'm looking down at my feet and I can feel his eyes on me. I then look up and we stare at each other for a minute but Jazz decides to speak up.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything but... Who are you?" she asks and before I can say any thing Danny starts talking.

"Her name is Danielle and she is a...clone" he says and takes a pause before he says the 'c' word "she was created by Vlad and we had a huge mixup with DNA and all that good stuff. She is her own person though so she prefers I call her my cousin."

"Ok so if she's a clone then wouldnt she have a human half?" and I transform back to a human and watch as the rest of the family gasp.

* * *

Ok so how was that? Horrible? Awesome? Eh? COME ON I NEEEDDDD FEEDBACK SO PLEASE REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So this is the next chapter and I hope you like it but I wanted to say something first. Thank you so much to all the people that favorited and followed this story and thanks SOOO much to the people who reviewed. Now on to the story.

* * *

Danny's POV

I watched in amusement at my family's reaction to Danielle being a halfa. It was actually really funny because, if you think about it, they should already be used to things like this.

I looked around the room again and surveyed their faces once more. Jazz had a look between shock and confusion which I think are a weird combination. My dad's face was the funniest because he looked like he had absolutely no clue what was going on and don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but sometimes he's too clueless for his own good. My mom's face though had an expression that I probably will never forget. It was a look of pride and pure joy like the one she gets when Jazz brings home another A+ or when I save an innocent person from a ghost. It was an awesome feeling to see her like that over someone she barely found out about, and that is probably the reason that she was the first one to gathe her wits and speak.

"Danielle" she paused as she tried out the name "My name is Maddie, and I just want you to know that you are always welcome...in _our_ home." she said that with a smile and it was my turn to feel pride over this moment.

"Thank you so much, but I probably won't be staying to long" I looked at Danielle as she said this and I felt angry yet disappointed because somewhere deep inside my thick skull I wanted her to stay.

"Why not?" I here myself ask.

"Well I have places to go and I don't want to be a burden so I'm just stoping by for a quick visit"

"Oh..." I say lamely " well maybe we can have some fun in the time you are here."

"Ok!" she says, obviously happy. I was about to say more when my ghost sense went off and I didn't have to look up to know that Dani's went off too.

We looked at each other and a silent message went between us.

"GOIN' GHOST!"

You can probably tell that we changed into our alter egos, Danny and Dani Phantom. We flew outside and I was about to ask Danielle if she knew where the ghost was when...

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" And this is the part where you imagine how Danielle and I kicked the Box Ghost back into the ghost zone.

*one really lame ghost and a lot of puns later*

"Wow, the Box Ghost is really persistent, I'll give him that. I just wish- I mean _want_ to know how he escapes EVERY DAY!" I say/yell and Dani giggles which I mentally note is a really cute giggle. We transform back to normal and walk to my parents house.

"If I were you I would be grateful that it's just the Box Ghost and not someone more powerful" she says and I sigh.

"I guess your right but he's still annoying" I say and she giggles for me again like the innocent little girl she is. We walk through the front door to my house and go up to my room to talk.

"Hey!" I say, getting a brilliant idea "why don't we go to the park later to catch up, so you can tell me all about your adventures!"

"Ok, but why the park?" she asks.

"I think the park is relaxing and a place where I can get away from everything."

"Ok it sounds fun but before we leave..." she pauses and bites her lip in embarrassment "...do you, um, have anything to eat, I kind of haven't eaten in a while..." she says and I can see her cheeks get red.

I tell her that we do have food and as I lead her down to the kitchen, I shake my head and chuckle. The only thing I could think about was the fact that I KNEW I had to convince her into staying with me.

* * *

Ok there is the second chapter and we get to move forward a little bit. I hope I was able to do better this time but I need YOU (the reader) to give ME (the writer) feedback so PLEASSSEEEEE REVIEW OR DANI WILL NEVER HAVE A HOME!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys so its been a while...how've you been?

*gets angry glares*

I guess that's not good then...ok we'll ummmm we should probably just start typing up a new chapter... Yup

* * *

Dani's POV

Being with Danny has been so great these past few day. The only thing that would make me happier is if...if I could stay here.

_Be quiet Danielle, you know why you can't stay!_

I sigh knowing that my inner voice was right but sometimes I wish (silently) that Danny would actually want me here, with him.

My eyes looked up to survey the area. We were in the park and Danny had led us to the foot of a small hill surrounded by green vegetation and busy wildlife. I turned my ice blue eyes to the back of his neck, so to not make eye contact with anyone.

When we stopped in front of a large shady tree he sat down on the grass and patted the spot right next to him, sending me a silent message to sit, which I gladly answered.

He leaned back to support his lean frame on the base of the tree.

"So Danielle-"

"Dani" I interrupted and cringed slightly at the use of my full name.

"Right sorry. So _Dani_ how have you been lately? Any ghost attacks?" Danny asked me, genuinely concerned for my well being.

"Surprisingly none. Although the Box ghost shows up sometimes but other than him nobody really, they're all too busy hunting you."

"Really? I always thought that you would have your own set of enemies to fight."

I sighed at this, I don't think Danny understands who he is.

"D-Danny" I say kind of scared actually

"Yeah" he shifts his body so he is sitting upright and staring at me.

"The reason all the ghosts hunt you is because..." I look away as my bottom lip trembles and my eyes start to well up with tears-this is the reason I can't stay, why he won't want me.

Danny sees me however, even though I have now completely turned my back to him.

"Hey now," he used his thumb to wipe away my unshed tears, "don't cry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I start sobbing uncontrollably and I bury my face in my hands, unconnected from the rest of the world.

_We have to many secrets, too many lies. We can't survive this way anymore._

When I open my eyes again I'm in Danny's arms as he holds me close in an effort to stop my crying. _Why does he care?_ I look up at him and our bright blue eyes make contact.

"Feeling better" I hear him say and I mutter my own response as if I were on autopilot. He wraps his arms around me and we both lean back against the tree in one of our last moments of peace.

* * *

Danny's POV

It's past curfew and strangely enough, no ghosts came today. I brought Danielle home when she started to drift off at the park.

When I got there Jazz had already prepared our guest bedroom for Danielle. She wore her knowing smirk as I carried Dani bridal style into the room.

It was a medium sized room with cool blue walls and small bed in the far corner of the room.

I gently laid her down on the mattress but she stirred in the process and clung to me muttering one word.

"Daddy"

My eyes widened in shock as I set her down.

_She didn't mean me, right?_

I realized that I've never actually thought about her as being my daughter but the longer I thought about it the more I liked it.

I reached a hand out to stroke a strand of hair away from her sleeping face.

_My daughter, Danielle_

* * *

I had to leave right after because I could feel the weight of my human emotions starting to overcome my body. I still couldn't stop thinking about Dani so I went out for a quick flight around the town.

I was already halfway across Amity Park when my ghost sense went off.

"Hello whelp."

"What do you want Skulker, other than my head in your trophy case?"

He...chuckled?

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You better watch out for that little girl of yours or she might be taken from you when you are powerless to stop it." He turned and flew off only to melt into the shadows of the night.

Not for the first time in my life, I felt the familiar urge to protect. I already knew how much I loved Dani but I had never felt such an intensity to keep her safe. My eyes felt so tired and worn as the emotional stress from the day took its toll on my human half.

I flew home immediately afterward to check on her but when I got there I realized that my worrying had been for nothing. She was fast asleep.

Overcome with anxiety, I moved her to my room and laid her down in my bed so I could watch over her as she slept. _No one is hurting my baby girl. Not even if I have to hunt them down and rip them apart molecule by molecule!_

* * *

Jazz's POV

It's 12:34 am.

I can't sleep.

I'm worried.

My brother Danny has been so caught up in spending all of his time with Danielle, but when she leaves I'm scared that...that his heart will break.

I can't stand the thought of my poor little brother after he realizes that when she leaves, she doesn't plan on coming back. She has sworn to herself that this is the last time she will see Danny. She has already made a mental list of reasons not to come back.

The worst part though, is that she fears rejection from him.

It must have taken a lot for the girl not to be able to fully trust anyone but Danny.

I smiled inwardly as I think of all of the heroics he's done.

_How could anyone not trust him?_


End file.
